1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved gas-inflatable and floatable, portable seat and more particularly, a seat especially adapted for children and the like to support them in a sitting position with the seat attached to a boat or other vehicle or floatable independently on the water. The seat is adapted to float with a seat structure having a back maintained in an upright position and includes a lower well portion adapted to accommodate the legs of a person sitting on the inflatable seat structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canadian Pat. No. 1,078,724 issued June 3, 1980 discloses a child's inflatable safety car seat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,674 issued Jan. 23, 1973, to Ando discloses an inflatable chair adapted to adhere to a floor by a suction principle, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,570 issued Nov. 16, 1971, to Wilson relates to a buoyant structure adapted to be supported on a solid supporting surface and to float on the water with an occupant therein.